


Our Life

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, PrinceBlack, Semi AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Severus es un Slytherin que hace las tareas de otros para ganar dinero, nunca espero ganar más que eso.[Esta historia participa en la primera PrinceBlack Week]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, aquí Lex, reportándose con el primer capítulo de la historia que se publicará durante toda la PrinceBlack Week. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, así me que encantaría que todos se unieran al evento, aunque sea solo a comentar y animar a las personas que van a participar en esto. El evento lo hemos organizado mi Beta G y yo, así que también denle amor a ella ¿Vale?
> 
> El primer prompt es Trabajos y Oficios.
> 
> Historia beteada por Rosedaldecuervos.

 

Severus contó los galeones que Lestrange le entregó y los metió en su bolsillo justo después de asegurarse que era la cantidad acordada.

—Solo asegúrate de transcribirlo con tu letra —Rodolphus sólo asintió y guardo su pergamino dentro de su mochila sin ningún cuidado. El adolescente lo observó irse claramente disgustado, antes de bajar la mirada al pergamino frente a él y tachar el nombre de Rodolphus de su lista. El siguiente trabajo que tenía que hacer era para Regulus Black, tercer año, poción de confusión, veinticuatro pulgadas.

Severus tomó un pliego de pergamino y se puso a trabajar. Todavía tenía que terminar otros tres más y entonces podría comenzar con su propia tarea.

_**(...)** _

Severus se sobresaltó cuando un cuerpo se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá. Miró al chico con su corto cabello negro ligeramente alborotado por volar y los ojos grises brillantes mientras lo miraba.

—Padre me ha mandado una carta, quiere que empiece el cortejo a una de las Rosier —Severus alzó sus cejas, pero simplemente permaneció ahí, mirando al chico sin decir absolutamente nada por unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y volver al pergamino frente a él. Aquel era un trabajo difícil, nivel EXTASIS, pero tenía la seguridad de que lo terminaría satisfactoriamente y podría cobrar los doce galeones sin ningún problema—. Severus, mi padre me quiere comprometer —insistió el chico casi lloriqueando, tomándolo del hombro y sacudiéndolo ligeramente, obligándolo a detenerse de escribir.

Bajo la pluma y se giró a mirarlo de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. Y eso me impide trabajar ¿por qué razón? —arrastró las palabras y lo miró duramente, pero casi al instante su máscara se rompió cuando los ojos de Regulus se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de levantarse y correr en dirección a sus habitaciones. Realmente no tenía la menor idea de que había pasado ahí. De acuerdo, Regulus se iba a comprometer, pero eso pasaba en las familias sangre pura todo el tiempo. Solo no podía ver cuál era el problema.

_**(...)** _

—Eres un nulo.

Severus levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con Lily mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

—Soy un nulo, pero ¿cuál es la razón esta vez? —preguntó, sonriéndole sin poder evitarlo.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa antes de rodar los ojos y sentarse en la silla junto a Severus.

—Regulus ha estado molesto, lo que tiene molesto a Black, lo que tiene molesto a Potter, lo que los hace más ruidosos en la sala común, lo cual me molesta a mí —Severus asintió, pero se quedó esperando a que formulara, así que Lily gruñó—. Regulus está molesto por tu culpa.

—Está molesto... ¿por mi culpa? Pensé que ya habría olvidado lo de esa vez, no es como que yo pueda hacer cualquier cosa para que su padre no lo comprometa y...

— ¡Te voy a matar, Severus! —susurró con fuerza la chica pellizcando el brazo de su mejor amigo, que la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza—. Él no quiere que evites nada, el sólo... —Lily cerró la boca, se mordió los labios y gimió mientras golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa— Severus, él no quiere comprometerse... pero no porque no le guste Rosier.

—No entiendo.

Lily lo miró con lastima por un momento.

—Él no quiere comprometerse porque tiene a alguien que le gusta.

—Oh... _Ooooh_... ¿Y quiere que yo le ayude con eso? Tú y yo sabemos que no hablo con nadie más que con uste-…

— _Rictusempra_... —susurró Lily con rencor antes de ponerse de pie y dejar a Severus retorciéndose por las cosquillas en la biblioteca.

**_(...)_ **

Severus se acercó a Regulus que estaba sentado solo junto al fuego y tomó asiento a su lado. El chico ni siquiera lo miró, pero Severus no se preocupó por eso.

—No me has pedido que haga tus tareas por un tiempo ¿Te está yendo bien en pociones? —preguntó, tratando de romper el hielo, pero Regulus solo permaneció quieto y en silencio sin dejar de mirar el fuego— No descuides tus calificaciones solo porque estás molesto conmigo —regañó apenas con ánimos, pero Regulus lo siguió ignorando.

Severus abrió la boca, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla de nueva y volver a detenerse. Podía ver cómo las lágrimas pendían de las pestañas de Regulus. Solo no podía hacerlo por más tiempo.

—Sabes que hago tareas de los demás por dinero, para pagar mi maestría en pociones al salir del colegio... Y soy mestizo... Tus padres nunca lo aprobarían... —murmuró bajando el rostro, mirando sus manos en su regazo, sintiéndose humillado, sintiéndose tan poca cosa como era en realidad en el mundo mágico.

—Pero a mí me gustas... —susurró Regulus en apenas un gemido, y Severus lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y besando su frente.

Algún día... algún día sería un maestro de pociones y podría darle a ese niño idiota todo lo que deseara. Algún día.


	2. Discusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy segura de si lo he dicho, pero está Week es simplemente la mejor cosa que pudo haberme pasado en este momento de mi vida. Simplemente me hace feliz.
> 
> Agradezco de corazón a las personas que se han unido, MaddyRobaG y Chris.
> 
> El prompt de hoy es Discusión. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

 

—Sirius es un imbécil.

Severus sonrió y simplemente continuó acariciando el cabello de Regulus sin dejar de leer su libro. Estaban solos, sentados a la sombra de un árbol junto al lago, Regulus estaba acostado en el pasto con su cabeza en el regazo de Severus, disfrutando de un hermoso día de junio antes de las vacaciones de verano.

—Severus, estoy molesto porque Sirius es un imbécil —insistió el adolescente y Severus bajo su libro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces vivirás perpetuamente molesto por culpa de tu hermano? Sabemos que es un imbécil crónico, no hay nada que hacer por él.

Regulus soltó una carcajada porque simplemente no podía creer la seriedad con la que Severus era capaz de decir esas cosas. Simplemente estaba loco de amor por él. Se enderezó apenas lo suficiente para estirar su mano y tirarlo por el cuello hacia un beso.

Sus labios suaves se encontraron con los labios ligeramente resecos de Severus y abrió la boca para recibir la lengua del mayor. Regulus simplemente no podía estar sin los besos de Severus, sin el toque frío de sus manos y sin su humor ácido. Su séptimo año sería muy duro, pero tendrían las visitas a Hogsmeade, y aun así el dolor sería casi insoportable, así que Regulus aprovecharía cada instante que le quedara con Severus antes de que terminara el verano.

**_(...)_ **

—¿No se lo has dicho aún? —gruñó Lily, luciendo terriblemente indignada.

—Estoy esperando un buen momento —suspiro Severus, pero se negó a encontrar sus ojos con los de su amiga.

—Lo estas aplazando... Entre más tiempo pase más furioso se va a poner, lo sabes.

—Sólo no quiero que tenga un recuerdo de estos días como algo agradable.

—No, simplemente estás siendo un cobarde. Y sé consciente, Severus Snape, yo estaré del lado de Regulus en esto —Lily se puso de pie y lo dejó solo.

No aprobaba las decisiones de Severus, y aunque le rompiera el corazón hacerlo, ella no iba a estar para él.

**_(...)_ **

Regulus entró a la sala común y sus ojos automáticamente buscaron a Severus, pero el chico no estaba ahí, así que se dirigió a la habitación de los de séptimo grado. El mayor estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo un nuevo libro de pociones avanzadas que había conseguido de Slughorn el día anterior. Tenía la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado, y a pesar de que muchos dirían que Severus Snape no era el más atractivo, la imagen logro que se le hiciera agua la boca.

—Sev... —ronroneó Regulus, sacándole el libro de las manos mientras se hincaba en la cama.

—Veo que estás de buen humor —comentó el mayor sonriendo mientras Regulus se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su estómago, deshaciéndose el nudo de su corbata.

—McGonagall me ha dicho que puedo empezar a leer los libros de animagia... —susurró inclinándose y besando el cuello de Severus— Cree que mi magia es lo suficientemente madura para buscar mi forma animaga.

—Eso es bueno... —gruñó Severus cuando Regulus empujó su trasero hacia abajo, frotándose contra su erección.

—Lo sé...

Regulus se deslizó hacia abajo, por el cuerpo de Severus, besando y mordiendo cada pedazo de piel que estaba a la vista, hasta llegar a los pantalones y tirar de ellos con fuerza hasta que Severus levantó la cadera y dejó que le sacara el bóxer al mismo tiempo.

—De muy buen humor... —sonrió Snape justo cuando Regulus besó la punta de su miembro.

El menor hizo un ruido to afirmativo, antes de metérselo completo en la boca, disfrutando del sabor ligeramente salado y la dureza caliente contra su paladar. Severus gruñó cuando los dientes lo rasguñaron ligeramente, y tomó la cabeza de Regulus en sus manos, aferrándose a los cabellos y obligándolo a meterse su pene hasta el fondo con movimientos rápidos y violentos.

La calidez era abrumadora y sabía que no iba a durar mucho, por lo que tiro de la cabeza de Regulus lejos de su cuerpo, para colocarlo debajo de él, prácticamente arrancándole la ropa. Después tomó su varita y le abrió las piernas para colocar la varita en su entrada con un hechizo de lubricación en la punta.

No se detuvo ni por un segundo antes de deslizarse dentro de él, llenándolo por completo, estirándolo dolorosamente y haciéndolo gemir de placer.

—Se-v...

Severus embistió con fuerza y se inclinó a besarlo mientras lo masturbaba entre sus cuerpos.

Eso era solo sexo, pasional y necesitado. Muchas veces lo hacían lentamente, con caricias y susurros, pero en ese momento sólo podían sentir. Eran jóvenes después de todo, el sexo en su relación era casi vital a ese punto.

Después de unos minutos Severus se corrió con fuerza dentro de Regulus, y el chico lo siguió después de sentir como el mayor se derramaba por completo dentro de él.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento, sus frentes juntas mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban a un ritmo más normal, después Severus salió con suavidad de él y tiro de las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, abrazando a Regulus quien se acurrucó en su pecho.

Permanecieron en silencio, los dedos finos de Severus acariciando el cabello del menor, antes de suspirar y besarlo en la sien.

—Regulus... hay algo que tienes que saber... —el chico asintió, sin hacer ningún sonido, ya encontrándose al borde de la inconsciencia, pero Severus sabía que lo escuchaba— Me ofrecieron estudiar mi maestría en Grecia...

El cuerpo de Regulus se puso tenso en sus brazos por un momento antes de salir del abrazo, ponerse los pantalones rápidamente y salir de la habitación prácticamente corriendo.

Regulus no le había preguntado si aceptaría. No había necesidad de que preguntara nada, lo conocía muy bien como para hacerlo, y Severus conocía tan bien a Regulus que sabía que no habría discusión sobre ello, simplemente habían llegado al final.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex está haciendo su turno largo en el trabajo así que como beta me toca actualizar por ella y agradecer a todos quienes han estado participando, ya sea comentando, leyendo y demostrando su interés, llenándonos a ambas el corazón de calorcito.
> 
> El prompt de hoy es País Diferente, y el capítulo de hoy está dedicado por LexSnape a ChrisManson, con el agregado de G. Mauvaise porque vaya buscando cómo teñirse de pelirrojo y cambiarse el nombre a Dymas.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

**_Atenas, Grecia. Agosto 1979._ **

Severus gruñó mientras ataba su cabello lejos de su cara. El calor en la habitación era insoportable con tantos calderos sobre el fuego y el calor sofocante de agosto en Atenas. Había días que simplemente quería volver al oscuro y frío ambiente británico, pero la realidad era que estaba aprendiendo más de lo que nunca pensó, así que simplemente vivía su día a día mirando un caldero y estudiando libros en griego antiguo con ayuda de un hechizo traductor y diccionarios muggles.

Cuando el sol por fin se ocultó y el terrible calor húmedo se hizo menor Severus apagó el fuego de los calderos, y salió de la habitación.

El pasillo era ruidoso comparado con el interior de la sala, con varios estudiantes corriendo por los pasillos y charlando alegremente. La Academia para Pocionistas siempre estaba rebosante de actividad y tenían el currículum más completo que Severus hubiera visto jamás, así que no se arrepentía realmente de su decisión de dejar su país de origen.

—¡Severus! —el hombre se giró y le sonrió apenas al chico que se acercaba corriendo a él.

—Terminaste temprano tus pociones —comentó a modo de saludo, volviendo a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección a la puerta de salida.

—¡La profesora Basha tenía una cita! —chilló emocionado y Severus alzó sus cejas, no muy seguro de que responder a eso. La profesora del chico tenía cerca de doscientos años, pero al parecer no había necesidad de que dijera nada en lo absoluto porque Dymas siguió parloteando sin que él lo alentara.

Caminaron por las calles, el pelirrojo chico hablando animadamente, haciendo gestos con las manos y saltando de vez en cuando. Algunas personas se giraban a mirarlos, pero sus ojos siempre se posaban en el animado chico de quince años.

Severus aún no estaba seguro de cómo había terminado envuelto con él, pero sospechaba que era porque le recordaba a Lily; además el chico estaba fascinado con él. El primer día se había acercado al solitario Severus en el comedor de la academia y le había dicho que "amaba con desesperación" su cabello negro. Severus no había sabido que decir mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba una charla sobre las pociones para cuidado de cabello que conocía. Al final Dymas se había sentado a su lado casi todos los días mientras almorzaban y su relación simplemente iba a más.

Severus estaba seguro de que, de no tener al chico con él, habría regresado directamente a Inglaterra al mes.

—Severus, ¿quieres ir a cenar? Apuesto que no has comido nada en lo absoluto desde el almuerzo —el pelirrojo lo tomó de la mano sin esperar respuesta y tiro de él dentro del restaurante donde acostumbraban a ir a cenar. Severus ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su mano de la suya mientras entraban al local y se sentaban en su mesa de siempre.

La mesera se acercó a ellos con tazas de café caliente, diciéndoles en griego que su orden de siempre estaría en unos minutos. Severus solo asintió, no sintiendo deseos de humillarse con su pésimo acento, pero Dymas le sonrió a la chica y le agradeció como siempre.

—Tienes el fin de semana libre, ¿verdad? Vámonos a la playa, solos tú y yo, te prometo que nadie más irá… ¿Sí? —el chico lo miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules desde debajo de sus pestañas mientras hacía un puchero.

Severus suspiró y asintió mientras le revolvía el cabello con una mano.

—Sólo no me mires con esa cara...

Dymas grito felizmente y se lanzó sobre la mesa para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, derramando todo el café caliente en la mesa.

**_(...)_ **

Severus estiró su mano y apagó el despertador gruñendo de frustración.

Su idea de un sábado por la mañana era dormir. Sólo quedarse en cama y dormir, pero le había prometido a Dymas que irían a la playa, así que más le valía cumplir. Salió de la cama y tomó sus pantalones del suelo en su camino al baño. Se miró en el espejo; su rostro demostraba que estaba agotado, tenía enormes ojeras y su piel no estaba en su mejor momento tampoco, pero no podía importarle menos. Tomó la pasta de dientes y su cepillo, si odiaba algo con fuerzas era el alimento matutino. Estaba cepillando sus dientes cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

Severus miró el reloj en la pared del baño y encogiéndose de hombros y preguntándose quién podría ser a esa hora fue a abrir la puerta.

—¡Te extrañé demasiado!

Severus se quedó helado por completo. Sus brazos permanecieron estirados mientras un hermoso Regulus se colgaba de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Su mente procesó muy lentamente el hecho de que Regulus estaba ahí.

Sus manos fueron a la cintura del chico, empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo, sus ojos clavándose en los ojos grises que brillaban de alegría.

Regulus sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca de Severus y se inclinó para besar sus labios, pero dos cosas pasaron en ese momento: Severus dio un paso alejándose de él, y un chico pelirrojo salió de la que era obviamente la habitación, vistiendo solamente bóxers.

Regulus apretó sus labios, tomó la mano de Severus en la suya para devolverle el cepillo de dientes, luego dio media vuelta y corrió fuera del departamento.

**_(...)_ **

—... entonces, él rompió contigo...

Severus hizo una mueca.

—Nunca lo dijo en palabras así de claras, pero si alguien te empieza a ignorar totalmente… es decir, no te mira, no te habla y no responde todas las cartas que le mandas, te hace pensar que la relación terminó —Severus estaba buscando en su clóset su traje de baño mientras que Dymas estaba sentado en la cama del mayor, empacando pociones de protección solar.

—¿Vas a volver con él? —susurró el chico y Severus suspiró, lanzando el bañador en la mochila.

Se sentó junto al adolescente y le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

—No lo sé...

_**(...)** _

El lunes por la noche Severus salió de la Academia más que agotado. Había pasado los dos días anteriores en la playa con el pelirrojo y habían regresado sólo la noche anterior a dormir, para levantarse demasiado temprano e ir a continuar con las pociones de la lista para su evaluación del mes. No tenía más planes que ir a casa y tirarse en la cama, ni siquiera tenía apetito, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Regulus y Dymas con las varitas levantadas.

Resistió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de ignorarlos y caminó hacia ellos, no podía dejar las cosas solo así, porque tenía muy claro que eso era su culpa.

Se atravesó y le arrebató la varita a Regulus con un movimiento rápido, quién podría salir verdaderamente lastimado en todo caso sería el pelirrojo.

—Tu y yo vamos a hablar, ahora —le gruñó a Regulus, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira.

—Severus, yo-…

—Vete a casa, tu abuelo tiene que estar furioso porque no apareciste en todo el fin de semana —sabía que probablemente estaba siendo injusto, pero no podía lidiar con ambos al mismo tiempo, y era una realidad lo que acababa de decir. El abuelo del chico, más que preocupado, estaría enojado de que no se apareciera por casa a dormir más de una semana.

Dymas hizo una mueca y salió corriendo. Severus tendría que pensar en una manera de arreglarse con él luego.

—No deberías dejar que tu puta se vaya así-…

—¡Regulus, estoy a punto de maldecirte, así que cállate! —Severus explotó y Regulus lo miró por un segundo con la boca abierta antes de tirar de su brazo, pero Severus estaba preparado para ello, y lo retuvo a su lado—. No vas a salir corriendo, no hoy. Me vas a escuchar.

—¡Ya no quiero nada contigo! ¡Déjame!

—¡Estabas fuera de la academia, así que quieres algo de mí! —Severus miró a su alrededor y tiró del chico hacia la zona de aparición de la Academia, lo envolvió en sus brazos y se apareció directamente en la sala de su departamento. No tenía la más mínima intención de hacer una escena aún mayor en público.

— ¡Eso pudo despartirme! —gritó furioso Regulus, alejándose de él de golpe.

—No lo habría hecho de no estar seguro, lo sabes. Yo nunca te heriría.

—Lo has hecho, lo has hecho antes y lo sabes —la voz de Regulus fue plana por completo y Severus lo sintió como un golpe en el estómago.

—Tú fuiste quien hizo como si yo no existiera... no puedes culparme por nada.

—Tú fuiste quien decidió irse del país... ¿Esperabas que fuera feliz contigo yéndote a vivir a otro lugar? Sabíamos que estaríamos separados por tu graduación, pero tú me prometiste los fines de semana en Hogsmeade. ¡Tenías que aplicar con seis meses de anticipación para venir aquí! ¡Lo ocultaste! —los ojos de Regulus estaban llenos de lágrimas y Severus sintió su pecho apretarse con fuerza. Sólo no podía verlo llorar, así que lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Regulus luchó con fuerza, revolviéndose en su agarre, pero Severus lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

—Tu padre me dijo que si me iba lejos por un año... aprobaría nuestra relación —susurró apenas contra la cabeza del menor.

El chico se quedó helado.

Su padre era capaz de eso.

—Nunca me lo dij-…

—¡Nunca me diste la oportunidad! —gritó furioso, alejándose de él, como si de pronto su toque lo quemara—. Te enfadaste conmigo y fingiste que no existía. Yo también tengo mi orgullo, Regulus. No seré un sangre pura, pero tengo orgullo.

—Padre no aprobaría las cosas aún si lo hacíamos...

—¿Me vas a culpar también por querer demostrarle a la familia de la persona que amo que soy capaz de hacer todo? —estaba furioso y, francamente, tenía muchos deseos de lanzarle una maldición al chico, pero la expresión en el rostro de Regulus ya no era más furiosa, o herida. Estaba sonrojado y era claro que algo lo había hecho feliz— ¿Qué? —gruñó, incómodo, empujando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Yo te amo también... —susurró el chico y Severus sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Regulus lo amaba, y sabía que él lo amaba también, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo sabía con tanta certeza.

—E-Eso no cambia nada...

Regulus frunció el ceño, pero no molesto, más bien en un gesto de determinación.

—Eso no cambia nada a los planes que teníamos para cuando yo saliera del colegio —sin pensarlo Regulus se acercó a Severus, siendo totalmente consciente de que el mayor había crecido un poco más, así que simplemente se puso de puntas y lo besó, sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Severus, y aunque por un instante el mayor luchó por quitárselo de encima, al final se rindió al aroma y la calidez que solo Regulus tenía.

**_(...)_ **

Normalmente Severus abriría los ojos solo hasta que la alarma sonara, pero esa mañana estaba despierto antes de que el sol terminara de salir, sus ojos fijos en el hermoso rostro acomodado en su única almohada.

Regulus seguía tan hermoso como siempre, quizás aún más ya que estaba perdiendo la ligera redondez de su rostro. Simplemente podía quedarse observándolo toda la vida, y no pensaba que se perdería de nada importante.

Llevo sus imperfectos dedos manchados por los ingredientes de las pociones a la mejilla del chico, quien se revolvió en su sueño sólo un poco para después apenas abrir los ojos y sonreírle medio dormido.

—Hola... —susurró, luego se arrastró más cerca de Severus y se acurrucó en su pecho a seguir durmiendo. Severus no tuvo el corazón para despertarlo, así que solo apagó su despertador para que no sonara y rodeo a Regulus con sus brazos.

**_(...)_ **

Despertaron cerca del mediodía cuando un muggle sonó la bocina de su automóvil en la calle. Regulus gimió, aferrándose a Severus con fuerza, quien simplemente se talló los ojos siendo consciente de que se había saltado las clases de la mañana.

—Levántate y comamos algo, luego puedes volver a la cama —Severus apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se liberó del agarre de Regulus para buscar su ropa interior.

Regulus gimió de nuevo y enterró la cara en la almohada.

—Regulus...

—Dame cinco minutos... —rogó de forma lastimera, así que Severus simplemente lo dejó ahí y fue a la cocina.

Regresó casi media hora después con una taza de café y un par de tostadas en un plato.

—Sólo come, ni siquiera tienes que salir de la cama.

Regulus sacó su rostro de la almohada y le sonrió a Severus, para luego sentarse haciendo una mueca cuando un tirón en su espalda baja lo golpeo.

—Gracias —susurró bebiendo el café y suspirando de alegría. Muchos ingleses preferían el té, pero para él no había nada mejor que una taza de café... aunque sólo pudiera beber descafeinado.

Severus se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo el plato con las tostadas en su regazo, observándolo beber el café. El chico bajó la taza y lo miró, sus ojos claros anclándose en los oscuros.

—Exactamente, ¿dónde estamos parados?

—Atenas, Grecia. No sabría decirte las coordenadas, pe-…

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —Severus suspiró, había estado pensando en eso mientras preparaba el desayuno… había ido demasiado lejos al pasar la noche con Regulus.

—No voy a volver a Bretaña al terminar mi maestría... Me están ofreciendo un puesto en el departamento de investigación de la Academia —Severus esperó las lágrimas, pero estas nunca aparecieron en los ojos del chico.

—De acuerdo, pero a mí me interesa saber sobre nosotros, no sobre tus planes de trabajo.

—Lo que trató de decirte es que no tengo planes de volver, ni a corto ni largo plazo, creo que eso deja claro que esto no puede volver a pasar —los señaló a ambos, pero aun así no recibió como respuesta las lágrimas de Regulus, y no es que estuviera buscando provocarlas, simplemente era que sabía la facilidad con la que brotaban cuando se trataba de él.

—Yo sólo quiero saber si volverás a tener una relación conmigo.

—Regulus, yo n-…

—¡Me estoy mudando a Grecia, se supone que debes de decir que sí! —explotó el chico sin poder contenerse más, y Severus sonrió un poco, inclinándose y besándolo.

Tal vez esa cosa del destino si existía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gi vuelve por aquí a publicar como buena marida. La esposita está trabajando y necesita amor, así que si le dan amor en forma de comentarios hermosos yo no les daré "amor" en forma de balas en su frentBASTA, G. Lo saben, soy adorable.
> 
> El prompt de hoy es Mascotas y está dedicado por LexSnape a G. Mauvaise (que está escribiendo esto lanzando chillidos de alegría).
> 
> Historia felizmente beteada por G. Mauvaise.

_**04.** _

_**Atenas, Grecia. Diciembre 1980.** _

—Sabes que Lily cortará tus bolas ¿Cierto?

—No lo hará, ella tiene que entender...

Severus hizo una mueca, pero se retuvo de decir nada más. Esperaba de verdad que Lily estuviera de buen humor.

—De acuerdo, sujétate... —Severus extendió la mano con el traslador, pero en lugar de sujetar la tarjeta de Navidad Regulus se abrazó a él con fuerza justo en el momento en que se activaba.

_**(...)** _

Aparecieron en un recibidor decorado con colores neutros, un enorme espejo en una de las paredes y una cesta con zapatos apilados a un costado de la puerta.

— ¡Llegaron! —la voz de Lily les llegó desde el interior de la casa— ¡Quítense los zapatos antes de entrar! —casi al instante un llanto inundó la casa— ¡Harry está llorando de nuevo!

—¡Yo voy! —gritó Remus. El hombre pasó corriendo frente a ellos a toda velocidad y subió las escaleras a lo que Severus y Regulus pensaron era la habitación del bebé.

Regulus se sacó los zapatos y entró felizmente. Con los brazos ocupados Severus tardó un poco más, escuchando los gritos de emoción de Lily por ver al chico, y cuando llegó a la cocina los gritos fueron aún mayores.

—¡Sev! —chillo emocionada, como si tuviera siete años de nuevo y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Severus alejó su preciada carga de su cuerpo justo a tiempo para que su vieja mejor amiga no lo aplastara.

—Hola, Lily —saludó rodeándola con un brazo, apretándola con cariño.

—Te extrañe tanto —sollozó la mujer en su hombro, lo que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente enternecido.

—Yo también te he extrañado —susurró, oliendo el suave olor a vainilla que siempre la rodeaba.

Por un tiempo Lily se quedó así, acurrucada en sus brazos hasta que Remus entró en la habitación con un bebé sollozante en sus brazos.

—Ayuda aquí, por favor —suplicó el hombre tendiéndole el bebé a la mujer.

—¿Ese es nuestro adorable ahijado? — la voz de Regulus se volvió ligeramente aguda mientras se acercaba al bebé que pasaba de los brazos de su padre a los de su madre.

—Les presentó a Harry. Harry, saluda a tus padrinos —susurró Lily, haciéndole cosquillas al bebé en la barbilla.

El hermoso bebé se revolvió un poco y se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de su madre. Su cabello claro como el de Remus era abundante, mientras sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de Lily.

—Es un honor para nosotros que nos dejen ser los padrinos del niño —Severus se acercó y dejó un beso en la frente de Lily, no podía terminar de creer que de verdad le estaban dando un papel tan importante en la vida de su hijo.

—Ahora yo quiero darles un honor a ustedes —anunció Regulus y Severus se puso tieso.

—Reg...

El chico se acercó y le arrebató la canasta que Severus había mantenido consigo.

—Ustedes serán los padrinos de nuestro bebé —el más joven sacó un hermoso y diminuto gatito negro de entre las mantas—. También se llama Harry.

La reacción de Lily fue peor de lo que Severus había pensado… pero al menos al final de la noche ambos conservaban sus bolas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tarde pero seguro... el problema es que me volví un poco loca con las compras hoy y pues eso, tenía que disfrutar mi día de descanso. Capítulo dedicado a mi nena Kyu.
> 
> El prompt del día es Ataduras en la PrinceBlackWeek.
> 
> Capítulo beteado por G. Mauvaise.

_**05.** _

_**Atenas, Grecia. 1 de enero, 1981.** _

Severus respiró pesadamente y se movió, despacio. Sus caderas retrocedieron en un movimiento fluido saliendo del cálido interior de Regulus, quien jadeó cuando el mayor se volvió a introducir lentamente, mientras él abría sus piernas con toda la intención de darle paso libre a su cuerpo, a todo lo que era.

Sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Severus mientras los codos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza se movían ligeramente para darle espacio.

Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en los ojos negros sobre él mientras entraba y salía con tortuosa lentitud. Sus miradas y todo lo escrito en ellas eran incapaces de apartarse. Sus frentes unidas y sus narices que se rozaban con los movimientos de sus cuerpos en cada embestida era algo casi más íntimo que sus cuerpos unidos de aquella manera tan carnal.

El sexo lento era una de las mejores y peores cosas que Regulus jamás experimentó.

Amaba con locura las folladas rápidas y llenas de pasión, pero el sexo así... lo tenía al borde del orgasmo por demasiado tiempo, hacía que su respiración se volviera pesada, casi le dolía respirar y, francamente, viendo los ojos de Severus devorándolo por completo, cada centímetro de piel y cada veta gris de sus ojos, se sentía casi tímido.

Severus golpeó el punto exacto que lo volvía loco y el menor se estremeció, apretándose alrededor de la polla en su trasero mientras se corría con fuerza. Severus espero a que terminó para después correrse él mismo dentro del cuerpo de Regulus.

Ambos jadearon en busca de aire y Regulus cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Severus se posaron en los suyos, besándolo suave y lentamente, quitándole el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—¿Sabes...? Siempre odié el apellido Black, y más el apellido Snape… —murmuró contra sus labios, y Regulus se preguntó con qué cosa iba a salir para arruinar el primer sexo del año, pero lo dejo continuar, demasiado curioso para decirle nada. El mayor se estiró un poco a tomar algo de la repisa detrás de la cama y le entregó una pequeña caja de terciopelo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos el apellido a Prince?

Los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a Severus con fuerza, bueno... quizá Severus no había arruinado nada esta vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto lo escribí en un momento de desesperación —entiéndase "Ya casi es la hora y no se lo he enviado a mi Beta para corregir"—, pero me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, simplemente me enamoré más de Severus.
> 
> El capítulo va dedicado a Scar —aunque ella no lea esto, nunca, y porque Luna me dijo que le empieza a gustar la ship—.
> 
> Capítulo beteado por G. Mauvaise.

****

**_Atenas, Grecia. 6 de Agosto, 1981._ **

Regulus no sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

Su espalda estaba contra la pared y sus piernas y brazos envolvían con fuerza el cuerpo de Severus. Sabía que el hombre no lo dejaría caer, se aferraba a él porque estaba malditamente caliente. Severus solo había llegado a él, y lo había empujado con fuerza contra la pared antes de asaltar su boca.

En algún punto el menor había terminado en esa posición, con la erección de Severus presionándose contra su trasero. De no estar usando pantalones Regulus sabía que ya estaría siendo follado contra la pared sin nada más en mente que el correrse... pero era el día anterior a la boda, así que no iban a tener sexo en lo absoluto y eso los estaba volviendo locos a ambos.

Las tradiciones dictaban que la pareja no podía dormir junta en un periodo de siete días antes de la noche de bodas. Claramente, los encuentros sexuales estaban prohibidos, así que sí, entendía que a Severus estuviera tan ansioso. Él mismo se pasaba sus noches en el hotel vuelto loco de deseo, masturbándose en una habitación estéril y anhelando el olor, el toque y el sabor de Severus.

_Deseaba con fuerzas que ya fuera el día siguiente._

Los nervios también lo habían tenido un poco loco, pero lo peor siempre sería el estar lejos de Severus.

El hombre dejó de besarlo, y hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor, gruñendo de frustración.

—No quiero que nos corramos dentro de la ropa... —Regulus ni siquiera se molestó en responder a eso, su respiración era rápida y estaba muy duro dentro de sus ajustados pantalones de piel de dragón.

Los labios de Severus acariciaron ligeramente la piel de su cuello, suaves besos fueron dejados ahí por un par de minutos hasta que las erecciones de ambos empezaron a disminuir. Sólo entonces Severus se alejó solo lo suficiente para que Regulus pudiera poner los pies sobre el suelo, pero aun así lo acorraló contra la pared, su frente en la del chico.

El reloj de la pared frente a él empezó a soñar, lo que hizo que Severus se aferrara a él con más fuerza.

—Debo irme en menos de veinte minutos, la tradición dice que no debes d-...

—No te vayas... No me importa la tradición, casémonos como muggles, mejor aún... en Las Vegas —Regulus soltó una carcajada, tirando de Severus en un beso.

Eso era simplemente ridículo porque Severus, prácticamente, estaba haciendo un berrinche por falta de sexo. Lo entendía perfectamente, pero la espera ya casi había terminado, era sólo una noche más... sólo una noche más y jamás tendrá que dormir lejos de él de nuevo.

—Te amo, Severus... —susurró contra sus labios— pero quiero que nos encontremos en nuestra próxima vida, y sé que tú deseas lo mismo.

Severus estuvo a nada de protestar, pero se contuvo. En su lugar Regulus fue capaz de ver un puchero en sus labios antes de que el hombre se inclinara y lo besara.

_Después del enlace de alma..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último prompt de la #PrinceBlackWeek, agradezco a todos los que participaron, escribiendo y/o leyendo. Este capítulo es para MoonErebos y para rosedaldecuervos . Gracias preciosas, por trabajar conmigo en esto y apoyarme en la búsqueda de la dominación universal de la OTP. Las amo mucho, demasiado.   
> También le agradezco a Meliza y a Luna que me aguantaron mientras pensaba en los nombres, que cambiaron como tres veces antes de quedar.  
> Espero que les guste el final de esta historia.

 

_**Atenas, Grecia. 7 de Agosto, 1986.** _

Regulus sonrió desde su lugar, sentado detrás de la mesa de la cocina de su prácticamente nueva casa. Habían comprado la casa solo unos meses atrás, con la intención de tener más espacio, Harry los visitaba normalmente por las vacaciones, así que al final habían decidido que era necesario, el niño hablaba mejor el griego que Severus.

—Me estás mirando demasiado... —comentó Severus sin siguiera girarse, no tenía la intención de alejar sus ojos de lo que sea que estaba preparando para cenar.

Regulus le sonrió, pero el hombre no se dio cuenta de ello en lo absoluto.

—Mi esposo está cocinando para mí, en nuestro aniversario. Creo tener el derecho de mirarte todo lo que quiera —El mayor bufó.

—Tu marido cocina para ti prácticamente todos los días —Regulus prácticamente oyó la risa en su voz, eso era verdad.

Durante los seis años que tenían de casados la mayoría de las comidas fueron preparadas por Severus. Recordar al hombre llevándole el desayuno a la cama era una de sus imágenes favoritas.

Sus ojos recorrieron la figura que permaneció de espaldas a él, Severus había terminado de crecer hacia mucho tiempo, era un hombre alto y esbelto, con músculos definidos pero no exagerados, las mangas de su camisa gris estaban enrolladas y Regulus pudo apreciar con tranquilidad los antebrazos duros del hombre.

— ¡Le diré a Reg! —chillo la voz de Harry desde la sala y tanto Regulus como Severus suspiraron, el niño entró en la cocina corriendo y lanzándose sobre Regulus quien lo miró indulgente— ¡Cambiaron el color de mi pelo!

Entonces Severus se giró a mirarlo, una mueca apareció en sus labios y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir en dirección a la sala de estar.

—Te lo puedo devolver con un hechizo, no es permanente Harry —trato de tranquilizarlo, pasando sus dedos por el pelo color rojo fuego de su ahijado—, además tendrán que disculparse contigo.

— ¡Pero ellos simplemente lo vuelven a hacer! —sollozó, el hombre pudo ver que era un llanto totalmente falso, pero no dijo nada. Harry tenía el derecho de desear que los otros dos fueran castigados.

Severus entró a la cocina, un niño debajo de cada brazo, luego prácticamente los dejó caer al suelo, donde los gemelos se quejaron a pesar del hechizo amortiguador en el piso.

—Hablen —ordenó mirando a los niños de tres años.

Con sus lacios cabellos negros hasta los hombros, sus brillantes ojos grises y rostros hermosos los infantes hicieron un puchero a Severus, quien simplemente desvió la mirada. No podía verlos hacer esa cara sin sentir la necesidad de abrazarlos, pero Regulus sabía el truco. Era su truco.

—Casio, Nauel, tienen algo que decirle a Harry.

Los niños miraron a Severus, pero el hombre simplemente había vuelto a las preparaciones de la cena, así que se enfrentaron a la mirada dura de Regulus.

—No... —gruñó Nauel, abrazando a su hermano y hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, Casio lo abrazó de vuelta, y asintiendo.

Regulus tomó aire.

Eran tan tercos.

—De acuerdo... Ustedes se quedarán en casa el día que vayamos a la playa — no le gustaba amenazar, pero el brillo en los ojos de los niños era idéntico al de Sirius cuando retaba a sus padres, pero la amenaza funcionó al momento.

Los enormes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y prácticamente se lanzaron a Harry, rogándole perdón, y prometiendo —como siempre y en vano— no volver molestarlo.

Regulus sonrió cuando Harry los abrazó de vuelta, con un gesto en la cara que dejaba claro que se rendía.

Sus niños eran preciosos, su esposo era todo lo que alguna quiso, y su vida... Su vida no podría ser más perfecta.


End file.
